Don't Speak
by Cowgirl Ed2002
Summary: The pain in Tsunami's heart. Tell me if I should write a sequel!


__

Don't Speak

By Cowgirl Ed2002

Author's notes: Wow, another Tenchi Muyo fic. My second, in fact. Kind of sad. But I'm planning on writing a second chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue it and make it all big, or just leave it at this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Don't Speak, No doubt, or a car. All I own is this brand-new Gamecube™! Drops the Gamecube

__

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together

Always

Tsunami sighed as she wiped a breakfast plate clean. She looked out the window watching Tenchi and Ayeka chase each other around. It had been weeks since he had really talked with her. Now it was always Ayeka that he was around. Everyone else had noticed how much he seemed to suddenly want only Ayeka. It was like he… Loved her…

__

I really feel that I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe this could be

The end

It looks as though

You're letting go

And if it's real well I don't want to know

A tear slid from her eye as she shook her head and smiled sadly, remembering Ryoko's story about how she had seen Tenchi and Sakurya kissing. That had been his first step away from Tsunami. Then it had been the time that they had traveled back into the 70s to save his mother. (A/N: There I am referring to the first movie, 'Tenchi in Love'.) She had still been Sasami then. After all the times she had put the shield around him, he had only apologized for being such a hassle. 

__

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories

They can be inviting

Tsunami remembered the time they had kissed.

__

But some are altogether mighty

Frightening

And the time a few days ago when they had gotten into a large argument.

__

As we die

Both, you and I

With my head in my hands I sit and cry

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

No no no no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending

We gotta stop pretending

Who we are

'I should confront him'. Tsunami walked outside. 

"Hey Tenchi, may I talk to you for a second?" she asked quietly. Tenchi smiled.

"Sure Tsunami." He said. He winked at Ayeka, she giggled, and he fell into place beside Tsunami as they walked.

"Listen Tenchi, I- I don't think that you feel anything for me anymore." She said as they stopped in a small grove.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. Tsunami laughed sadly, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Don't give me that now, Tenchi. Everyone's noticed. You have given your heart to Ayeka." She said as she placed her hands on he shoulders, staring into his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"I-I don't know. I just feel… Like that's how I should act towards her…" he said. She nodded. 

"Well, considering that, I really have no purpose for being here. I have decided to leave, and start a new life somewhere else. It hurts too much." She said sadly. Tenchi gasped. She turned around so he wouldn't see her tears. She felt his warm hand on her shoulder. He turned her around so that they were facing. His face was emotionless. 

__

You and me

I can see us dying

Are we?

"You'll always be in my heart, and on my mind Tsunami." He said quietly. She nodded, then turned and ran back to the house.

__

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

No no no no

*The next day*

It was raining. Pouring, actually. Tenchi stood outside, not noticing the rainwater drenching his jacket. His face was serious, and the usual sparkle in his eye was gone. He watched as Tsunami pulled out of the driveway. She stopped right in front of him before driving off. She rolled down the windows.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But there's nothing left for either of us." He nodded, his face still unreadable. She breathed in deeply. She nodded to him, and then drove off. He didn't do anything. He just stood there. After five minutes Ayeka came out with a large blue umbrella over her. Her face had a worried expression as she watched Tenchi just stand there, staring at the place where Tsunami's care once was. She walked up to him.

"Tenchi?" she asked uncertainly. She eyed him warily. "Tenchi?!" She yelled in his ear. His face rested into a scowl. He didn't look at her.

"Please leave me alone right now." He deadpanned. She nodded. 

"Do you want-" she held out her umbrella, but Tenchi cut her off. "Just go." He said. She nodded again, pulling the umbrella closer. She turned and ran inside. He didn't turn around, just stood there. The feeling hadn't quite sunk in yet. "It's… not real. It's just… a dream… No, a nightmare." He whispered. Tears flowed freely down his face. He wiped them away with the sleeve of his jacket, and walked inside also. 

__

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't tell me cause it hurts


End file.
